United Kingdom general election, October 2015
11 |seat_change2= 4 |seat_change3= 9 |popular_vote1=203 |popular_vote2=200 |popular_vote3=174 |percentage1=17.8% |percentage2=17.6% |percentage3=15.3% |swing1= 7.3% |swing2= 1.4% |swing3= 5.7% |seats_needed1= |seats_needed2= |seats_needed3= |party4=Radical Socialist Party |party5=The Vanguard |party6=UKIP |image4= |colour4= |colour5= |image5= |colour6= |image6= |leader4=''SPQR1776'' |leader5=Albrecht von Roon |leader6=Tyroncs |leader_since4=October 2015 |leader_since5=June 2015 |leader_since6=August 2015 |leaders_seat4=Northern Ireland |leaders_seat5=N & W Yorkshire |leaders_seat6=Kent & E Sussex |last_election4=''New'' |last_election5=7 |last_election6=14 |seats_before4=0 |seats_before5=7 |seats_before6=14 |seats4=14 |seats5=10 |seats6=9 |seats_after4= |seats_after5= |seats_after6= |seat_change4= 14 |seat_change5= 3 |seat_change6= 5 |popular_vote4=136 |popular_vote5=85 |popular_vote6=85 |percentage4=12.0% |percentage5=7.5% |percentage6=7.5% |swing4= 12.0% |swing5= 0.3% |swing6= 6.6% |seats_needed4= |seats_needed5= |seats_needed6= |map_image= |map_size= |title=Prime Minister |before_election=RadioNone |before_party=Green Party |party_name= |posttitle=Elected Prime Minister |after_election=Can_triforce |after_party=Labour Party }} The United Kingdom general election, October 2015 took place on October 4, 2015. It resulted in a Labour plurality of 22 seats, with the Conservatives at 21 and Liberal Democrats at 18. * - indicates by-election changes. ** - Rlack defected from IND to Vanguard. Aftermath The election and its aftermath saw a number of controversies. TheQuipton and JellyTom were both temporarily the recipients of shadowbans from the reddit admins, in the wake of privately messaging a number of reddit users. The election night proper saw a number of highly prominent members lose their seats. In surprising results, the Green Party lost all but one of its incumbent constituency MPs, including sitting Prime Minister RadioNone and their English convenor Cocktorpedo. Other major political movements of the night included the defeat of sitting MP Theyeatthepoo, who denounced the strategy of the Vanguard as being responsible for his loss. Coalition Negotiations The Rainbow Coalition The Rainbow Coalition (Also referred to as TLC 2 or TLC + PP) was the resulting governing coalition from GE4, it consisted of (in size order) The Labour Party, The Liberal Democrats, The Green Party, the Pirate Party and RoryTime. The negotiations took longer that the original 3 days, and therefore the coalition deadline was extended. During negotiations, PurpleSlug briefly defected to the Conservative Party, annoyed at the current negotiations. However, he defected back to the Liberal Democrats the following day. RoryTime was brought into the fold hours before the deadline, resulting the Nationalist Coalition not having enough MPs to form the second largest coalition. The Nationalist Coalition The short-lived Nationalist Coalition was a highly controversial and short-lived coalition that formed with the intent of becoming the Official Opposition, it included (In order of size) Vanguard, UKIP and Plaid Cymru. Originally only including these parties, the coalition expanded during the coalition negotiations to include the SNP, the British Libertarians, and RoryTime. However, these parties did not ultimately join. It was beaten to the Official Opposition in the final hours of the coalition forming period as RoryTime joined the Rainbow Coalition and British Libertarians joining the Conservatives to form the Official Opposition. The coalition disbanded shortly after it was announced Her Majesty's Most Loyal Opposition would not be the Nationalist Coalition Plaid Cymru Plaid Cymru were heavily affected by Alexwagbo's decision to join the Nationalist Coalition, with members branding him a meme and a sellout. This led to numerous influential members of Plaid Cymru leaving for other parties, including Sistersin and ThatThingInTheCorner, the only Plaid Cymru Lord in the House of Lords, who left to join the Liberal Democrats.